My Only Strength, My Only Life
by NinjasWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Songfic! All along, Naruto had one person he could always count on and who would never betray him.
1. Lies

_**HI! THIS IS JUST A LITTLE STORY I CAME UP WITH WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO EVANESCENCE. THIS CHAPTER IS NAMED AFTER THEIR SONG CALLED LIES, AND THE TITLE COMES FROM THE LYRICS TO OCTOBER BY EVANESCENCE. THIS MAY TURN INTO A TWO CHAPTER FIC IF PEOPLE LIKE IT. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**_

_**~NinjasWillRuleTheWorld~**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, isn't that pretty obvious? Nor do I own Evanescence, but I'm a huge fan!**_

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

He is the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed fox

Nobody tells him, and still shun him for reasons he doesn't know

Naruto still dreams, though

He wishes he could share a bond with someone

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

"It's that kid…"

"Monster…"

"Demon! Why don't you just die!"

Their words cut deep…

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

They can't understand his suffering

He won't be the demon they think he is

He still dreams

And he will make those dreams a reality

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

There was always a comforting light from within his mind

It shattered the misery and gave light to his dark life

There was someone… or rather, something, there. Inviting…

It was the only source of comfort for Naruto

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

The fox spoke soothingly to him

It told him that he will protect him forever

For as long as Naruto never betrayed him

He would never do the same

Naruto discovered that he had created a bond with someone

Of course, the bond was with a demon from within his own being…

But it meant he would never be alone

For as long as he lived, the Nine-tailed fox would too.

And that meant something…

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT SO I KNOW IF IT'S WORTH WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! :)**_


	2. Sacrifice

_**Hi!**_

_**I feel like I've somewhat gotten over my writer's block and I'm updating at last!**_

_**Enjoy, this is the chapter that completes the story! :)**_

There was blood everywhere. Blood from the enemy, blood from his comrades, and blood spilt from his own body covered the battlefield. Sakura was struggling to get back up and resume the fight. Sai was out of it, if he was even still alive. Kakashi had just been knocked down for the last time. Yamato was out of it like Sai. Naruto himself was still struggling to move. He closed his eyes and was in his mindscape.

"Kyuubi", he called into the cage. The pair of crimson eyes was always a petrifying sight, but nevertheless always welcome too.

"**Yes?**" Kyuubi was very tolerant of his Jinchuuriki.

"I need a favour", Naruto lowered his head.

"**And what would that be?**"

"I want you to kill the enemy, but spare my friends' lives", Naruto said in defeat. He knew he wouldn't be able to do this himself, but he wasn't so selfish as to let himself die along with the others when he could still at least give them a chance to continue living.

"**You realize you're sacrificing your own flesh in this favour, right?**" The fox asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"I'm aware of that", Naruto replied. The fox got the message and understood his intentions.

"**Alright. Remove the seal and I shall comply with your wishes**", Kyuubi gestured to the seal on his gate.

"You promise?" Naruto asked. He always trusted the fox, but with his friends' lives on the line he could leave nothing to chance and assumptions.

"**I swear on my honour as a fox. Eliminate the enemy and spare those who mean something to you**", Kyuubi replied, slightly bowing his head in an act of promise.

"Alright", Naruto reached up and peeled the seal away. His mind was clear and he was aware of what he was doing. He knew full well that he wouldn't survive this, but he could at least protect the people who meant something to him.

"Good luck, Kyuubi", Naruto said, starting to fall. He hit the ground and the gates swung open.

"**Here we go**", Kyuubi went in for the kill.

No enemy was spared. There was more blood spilt and after his promise was fulfilled, Kyuubi fled the scene. Back up arrived and the others were taken to hospital. They survived.

"Thank you, Kyuubi", Kyuubi heard Naruto's voice from somewhere. Kyuubi nodded.


End file.
